Dauntless Relationship Chronicles: Part 3 One Night Stand
by missalohahula
Summary: The dreaded wedding weekend is upon you. The only problem was that this isn't your wedding, it's your mother's. How do you get over the fact that your mother is getting married for a third time before you? Perhaps your one night stand can help you make the weekend bearable. But one night with a stranger is just going to get stranger tomorrow. Modern-day AU. Story 3 of 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own the 'flirt' collection. Credit goes to that author as well.  
The idea to combine the two is mine. All OC's are property of missalohahula.**

 **Dauntless Relationship Chronicles:** **  
Part 3: One Night Stand**

 **Summary:** **The dreaded wedding weekend is upon you. The only problem was that this isn't your wedding. You've never even been close to having an engagement. How do you get over the fact that your own mother is getting married for a third time before you? Perhaps the guy that you just met can help you make the weekend bearable. But one night with a stranger is just going to get stranger in the morning...**

* * *

I truly did not enjoy being at these functions. I had spotted one of my former college buddies with a beautiful girl on his arm, introducing her to his parents. She in turn had brought her parents and was introducing them to his parents. Not to mention that another college friend was here with his wife and they were smiling affectionately at one another. I turned away when I noticed yet another college associate walk in with what I presumed was going to be his fourth ex-wife in the making. I had to roll my eyes because I even dated Robert at one point. And as much ex-wives as he had I was not one of them.

That is why I hated these functions. Sure they reminded me a lot of my father. But there were also so many people here whom I knew from ten years ago that were already taking the next step in their lives, dating, getting engaged, getting married and living their own happily ever after. Where was mine?

"Put the glass down Lauren honey."

I almost perked up at the term of endearment until I remembered that I came to these things dateless.

"That is your fourth one," Susan, one of my fellow colleagues and close friend took the glass of whiskey from my hand.

"My mother is getting married tomorrow."

"I know, you told me," she smiled in response. "I'm also invited to it."

"For one thing, I'm always put in the friend zone which I don't mind but _by every single guy_ ," I scoffed. "Tomorrow is my mother's third marriage! I can't even get one! It's like I have bad guy karma or something. My mother has some lucky charm somewhere on her. Either that or I swear it's her perfume. It's like that _Axe_ commercial. That's what my mother does," I pointed to Susan. "We need to go to the store and buy me some."

Susan licked her lips and gave me a glass of water. "We don't need to buy anything like that. You are amazing just the way you are."

"Stop trying to _Bruno Mars_ me right now. Everyone is partnered off or married or about to be like my mother," I rolled my eyes. "I'm about to call Merriam-Webster to let them know to put my picture as a description for the word 'spinster'."

"No one even uses that word anymore," Susan scolded.

"Well I just did." I let out a sigh and then stood up from our table. "You know what, I need to go and get some air."

Susan let me walk out of the ball and towards a nearby balcony. The air was actually warm outside as I strolled over to the railing looking out over the City. I could see my childhood home from here. That was probably another reason for my grief. My father had died while I was young. He always was the one giving of his time and money to help those out who were less fortunate. In the end he had also given up his life to save a little boy he didn't even know from being hit by a drunk driver.

In that moment I just wanted to forget. And the lack of getting me a fifth whiskey was stopping my moment. Susan had literally been a buzz kill. Thinking about my father, reminded me that I was going to be getting a stepfather within a matter of days, scratch that, hours.

"Let me guess," a voice startled me from my thoughts, "you thought the steak was pretty crappy here too."

I turned to see a tall figure join me by the railing. Maybe it was the four glasses of whiskey I had already had but my eyes ran over the fine specimen that was before me and I wondered how it was that I had missed seeing him earlier. His eyes looked over to me and he smiled. For a brief moment, I thought if he looked that good in a suit, what would he look like with it off? There my answer was.

"Are you here alone," I asked turning around to lean with my back against the railing, letting the dress expose my cleavage.

It got its desired effect when the guy glanced down at it before running up to my neck and then meeting my eyes again. "I am. Are you," he questioned with a smile.

I turned back around resting my arm next to his, pouting a little and allowing my hip to bump into his. There was no sense in being subtle when I knew what I wanted from the guy. I wanted him to help me forget.

"I hope I won't be leaving here alone," I quickly stated. "I'm having a really bad week and I want to have a good night, if you know what I mean," I smiled leaning in closer to his face.

His head tilted and he studied me. I knew he was probably wondering about this. "Just like that," he questioned.

"Just like that," I snapped my fingers. I never had done this and as the seconds went by I realized that perhaps I had been just a bit too forward.

The guy leaned in also and barely even kissed me before he pulled back and cupped my cheek. "If you're serious then let's leave now."

I nodded. "Just let me tell my friend that I'm leaving. She was my ride home."

He nodded and pulled my face to his, giving me a real kiss this time. "I'll be in lobby waiting," he said and then left quickly through the balcony door and back into the ballroom where I assume he was going to exit and meet me downstairs.

Quickly I walked back over to the table to find Susan. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I found someone to help me forget."

"What do you mean, you found _someone_?"

I pulled back and made me way to the door.

"Lauren," Susan called. I let her catch up with me just as I got my jacket. "Lauren, this isn't like you. You don't pick up a guy for the night."

"It's like I'm having a bachelorette party for my Mother," I smiled. "Besides I'm picking up a guy from a charity ball. I'll be fine."

"You better call me tomorrow!"

I walked away from her after promising that I would. The entire time I walked down the hallway I almost had second doubts. My mother raised me better than this. I was voted the most responsible person amongst my peers. Susan was right, this isn't like me. But the second I stepped out from the top of the stairs and saw that man waiting with his tie loosened and hands in his pockets as though he were posing for some sort of cologne commercial, the excitement in my stomach told me that this was a good plan. His eyes followed my every step and I was somewhat glad that I had gained his approval.

As my feet touched the floor, something wild and passionate was overtaking me down in my stomach. I looped my arm around his offered one and squeezed his bicep. He actually had a toned defined arm under this tux. And my heart started to beat faster at the revelation that I would see it off and somewhere on the floor of my house.

"Are you ready to go," I smiled.

He nodded. "Where to," he pulled out his ticket.

"My house," I answered, "it's not that far."

Just as the valet left with his ticket to get his car, the guy pulled me closer to him and crashed his lips to mine. It was both hot and cold. It melted something down in my core and sent chills throughout my entire body. I pulled away with an excited feeling spreading to my lower region.

"What's your name," he smiled while touching his fingertips to my cheek, making me more excited.

"Susan," I lied using my co-worker's name.

He moved to kiss me again sending fireworks exploding. "I'm Bruce," he mumbled against my lips, "it's nice to meet you."

That night with Bruce was, and I'm not kidding, really one of the best I ever had. I had stripped him down the second we got in my apartment and proceeded to get on my knees, something that I only ever did once and told myself I would never go again. He praised my work the entire time before he returned the favor after I finished him off. I never knew a guy could do what he done for so long either.

"Bedroom," I panted by the time he had given me my second orgasm.

Bruce quickly picked me and walked me up the stairs, only breaking his lips away from mine to ask where he was heading. I had never been so eager or as loud as I had been that night with Bruce. His recovery time was quick. The two condoms he went through were used and disposed of. Somehow I had convinced him that I had been taking birth control and that we would be fine for a third round. That went so well, that we went a fourth round.

I woke up the next morning, correction I woke up at noon. My mother's rehearsal was an hour away. I had an hour to get up, get ready and get my ass over there. I turned to see the person I had met the night before with an arm over my stomach.

"Hey," I pushed him softly. He needed to get up and leave.

"Mm," he groaned.

"Come on, get up," I pushed him again.

"You want another round," he mumbled before turning so that I was on top of him. His eyes opened and he looked up at me. One hand gripped onto my waist as the other pulled my face to his. "Usually I don't oblige as much but I think you'll be the exception."

Our kissing was growing intense with each passing second. Also with each passing second, I was going to be even later to my mother's wedding rehearsal.

"No," I pulled back. "I mean I want to but I have somewhere to be."

He looked over at the clock. "Dammit, so do I."

I crawled off of him just in time to see the hickeys I left on his neck. "I'm sorry," I touched his neck as he sat up.

"There's a hickey there?"

"A couple," I answered.

"I haven't had one since I was fourteen," he chuckled. I couldn't help but giggle also.

"Did you want some make up to cover it?"

He chuckled some more. "It's alright." His eyes looked around the room. "Where are my pants?"

"I think they're downstairs in the hallway," I replied.

"That's right," he smirked kissing me quickly. "That was really good." That comment was only the beginning of an embarrassing morning. I had hated doing that, yet last night I was so quick to take his pants off. I couldn't believe it.

We both got dressed, he in my room and I in the bathroom. I walked to the kitchen and wondered what the proper protocol was for the morning after. Do I make him breakfast? The least I could do was offer him coffee. I know I was in need of one.

"Coffee," I asked as he walked down the stairs. "Or perhaps you would want toast?"

"No, I'm good."

"Did you want eggs instead," I offered as he looked over at me with a look on confusion. "I honestly don't know how these things go afterwards. I've never," I shook my head.

"You've never done something like this before," he smirked. "Yeah I could tell from last night."

"How?"

"Because I have done this, a lot of times," he smirked. "I recognize a newb when I see one."

"Did you just call me a 'newb'?"

"It's a gamer's reference, you know..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," I rolled me eyes. Did he have to be so arrogant about everything?

"You were pretty impatient last night also," he added with that handsome smirk of his. I both hated that smirk and enjoyed it.

Quickly I blushed because I knew that I had grabbed at him unlike I normally would. As I said I was the responsible one. I also know that I had been very loud last night, this morning or whenever we went our rounds. That was where my embarrassment had reached its peak. I can't believe that I had behaved the way I did.

"Hey," he cupped my cheek sensing my shame. "Don't be worried about that. It was actually refreshing to be with someone who was," he paused and kissed me softly, "enthusiastic."

"Oh God," I hid my face, realizing that I just had a one night stand with a complete stranger. I screamed louder than I thought I would and that was because it had felt that great. He had never encountered someone loud like me. That meant all the other girls were probably more experienced than me and that was horrible.

"I loved when you said those too," he chuckled.

I moved my hands and stared at him. "You know what, since I don't need to make you anything, you can leave right now," I grabbed his shoulders, turned him around and pushed him towards the door.

There was no request to have my phone number or see me again. At least I believe there would be none but when he stopped and the door and turned around I was caught off guard. He pressed his lips back to mine and kissed me deeply.

"It was really nice to meet you Susan. You're going to make some guy really happy one day," he said before kissing me one last time on the cheek and then hurrying out.

I can't believe he called me a 'newb'. I could tell that he was a cocky womanizer and I hoped that I never see him again.

I had arrived at the small outdoor garden ten minutes late. My mother hurried over to me quickly and pulled me away from the entrance. "You're late, Lauren," she told me. "I said to be here at 1. What happened?"

"Sorry, I was at a charity thing for work last night. I didn't sleep until late," I told her.

My mother paused and looked at me with a huge grin on her face. "Did you meet anyone interesting?"

I closed my eyes briefly and I swear I could still feel his lips on mine, his hands on my skin or his voice whispering to me. Quickly I shook my head. It was just a one night stand, Lauren!

"No, no one at all."

"Well next time," she shrugged and pulled me along. "You have to come and meet your new brother."

"Brother?"

"Yes, Clark has a son."

"Clark has a son," I questioned.

"Yes, I didn't tell you," she looked at me and then kept walking. I had met Clark a couple times and he was a nice guy. I was happy for my mom, really I was. "There you are," I heard my mother's voice.

I put on a smile and looked up. It was then that my smile dropped and my mouth hung open.

"Your son wasn't the only one late today," her mother hugged Clark.

There next to Clark was none other than my one night stand.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Your son wasn't the only one late today," her mother hugged Clark._

 _There next to Clark was none other than my one night stand._

This has got to be some kind of joke, right? I looked around for a brief moment before turning to _him_. His eyes were on me as well. What was his name? What was his name? He had a superhero name. That's right. It was the Hulk's name. Banner, Bruce Banner, I deducted. _Bruce_!

His eyes were wide and I knew my face was pale.

"Didn't you always want a sibling, Lauren," her mother smiled.

It was then that his lips turned into a smile and he titled his head.

"I have a feeling that we've met before," he held his hand out to me. "Lauren is it," he smirked. "Funny, you don't look like a Lauren."

I stared at his hand for a while. "Well, you look like a Bruce," I stated as I gripped onto his hand and shook it once.

"It's a shame my name is Peter," he corrected. I shook my head annoyed that he told me a fake name. Then again, so did I. "It's a pleasure to meet you, _sister_."

We stared each other down, me with my eyes narrowed and the now known _Peter_ with his smug smirk.

"Peter, you didn't need to dress for the rehearsal," Clark stated. He was still in his suit from last night. "At least take your tie off."

That's when I started to laugh. It was pretty loud and I had to look away because my mother was questionably looking at me.

"I wasn't sure how formal or casual this was," Peter stated while tightening his tie. I almost wanted to pull it off and show to his father the work that I had done. Oh my God what was wrong with me? This guy's father was marrying my mother!

"I just don't want you in the same suit all day," his father stated.

"I'll change later."

"Its okay, Lauren needs to put on her maid of honor dress still," my mother said. "And perhaps fix your hair, honey," she ran her hand over my hair.

"I'll try flat iron it at home," I assured her.

"I can give you a ride," Peter offered.

"No, it's okay. I drove myself," I smiled.

"Nonsense," my mother peeled away from Clark and took Peter's hand and took mine as well. "It will give you two a chance to bond. I really want the two of you to get close. After tonight," she smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "the two of you will be step siblings!"

"Oh God," I moaned.

Peter chuckled. "Not too loud there, Lauren."

I eyed him out before ripping my hand away from my mother and then walking towards some other relatives who had begun setting up. For some reason, Peter continued to find me and found all sorts of reasons to touch my hand, arm or shoulder.

"Come sister," he whispered in my ear while playing with the end of my hair. "They want us to practice walking down the aisle."

I spun around. "Stop calling me sister."

I tried to trip him as we were walking down which of course did not work in my favor. Peter moved and was able to trip me instead. He was being this obnoxious jerk and I couldn't help but think it was because of last night.

We had just finished rehearsal and I had to get back to change.

"Wait," Peter called out. "Remember I was going to give you a ride," he caught up to me.

"No I can drive there myself," I kept walking.

"Nonsense," he took my hand with that smirk of his. "It'll give us a chance to bond," he whispered in my ear.

"Lauren!"

"Mom," I replied turning away from Peter and looking at her.

"Peter is taking you home remember? I really want the two of you to get close," she smiled.

"We already were," Peter whispered again.

The horror!

Peter looked up at my mother putting on that sincere smile of his. "Don't worry about it Katherine," he called to her. "I'll get her home and back in time for the wedding."

"Such a sweet boy," she smiled and turned to walk away. Sweet boy my behind, I rolled my eyes.

My hand was taken quickly as Peter's car door was opened. I was surprised that I didn't even protest getting into his car. I still had time to run to my own but something about him taking me home for the second time in the past eighteen hours or so made my stomach turn. The second he got into the driver seat his hand reached around the base of my neck and pulled me towards him. Why did he have to be good kisser? He pulled away only to start kissing down my jaw and at that sweet spot on my neck causing me to moan.

"Not as loud as last night but I believe I can get you there," he said again continuing to kiss down my neck.

"You're so cocky," I titled my head further to the side.

He took the invitation and started to nuzzle his nose into me. "I know."

"And arrogant," I sucked in a breath as he bit softly at my skin.

"Mm," he hummed as I began to whimper.

His other hand had sneaked its way over and started to massage at my thigh. "And you're such a womanizer," I pushed him back remembering how he had stated that last night wasn't his first time. Peter sat back in his seat looking at me with a satisfied smirk. "Now hurry up and get me home so I can get ready for the wedding."

"Whatever you say, sis."

As I opened the door to my house, I couldn't believe that I was walking back in with my one night stand from last night. Don't forget that he's the son of the man whom your mother is marrying, Lauren, I shouted in my head. I walked up to my bedroom only to have him follow me. The second we were inside his arms wrapped around me and his lips were back on my neck again.

"You need some help getting ready?"

"No I just have to... oh," I moaned as our bodies were pulled together, his grip tightening and his kisses harder.

"If you really need that 'o'," he spun me around to face him, "we have a couple hours before the wedding."

My heart was beating in my cheat faster than it was last night. I wanted him to leave for even suggesting that. But at the same time I wanted to pull him back into my bed even more.

"No," I took a step back. "You're an arrogant jerk and you're my stepbrother!"

"An arrogant jerk, maybe," he smirked. "But I'm not your stepbrother yet," he took my hand, "they won't be married for about four hours," he led me to the bed and sat down on it.

I stood there in front of him unable to resist. I had wanted him so badly during rehearsal it was killing me inside. I placed my legs on either side of him and reached in the back to unzip my dress. Peter pushed it off my shoulder slowly kissing down my arm. "I suppose one last time wouldn't hurt anyone," I smiled at my excitement bubbling forth.

I climbed off letting my dress fall to the ground before he pulled me back to onto him. "In that case," Peter pressed his lips to mine, "let me make you happy, _Susan_ ," he smirked before flipping us over.

And that was exactly what he did. He made me happy, very happy. In fact I got very happy not just twice but three times. We were both panting and coming down from our thrice over happy state when I glanced back at the clock.

"Dammit," I rolled off of him and ran to my drawer. "The reason for me coming back home was to make myself decent."

"Lauren babe, you are more than decent," he chuckled while lying down on my bed with that smug smile staring up at my ceiling. I reached down onto the floor where his pants was and threw it at him. "Oh, you weren't talking about your bedroom experience?"

"Come on, the wedding is in an hour," I hurried to the bathroom and tried to do something with my hair. As I was ruffling it, I felt another pair of hands go through it.

"I like your hair like this," he mumbled.

How the hell did he make me feel this way so quickly? His hand was reaching back around and skimming the top of my underwear. "No," I bumped him back. "Wedding, getting dressed, you out," I motioned to the door. "And stop being hot."

"You think I'm hot," he smirked from the doorway.

"Just go and get ready," I pushed him out and turned back to the mirror in horror. What do I tell my mom? Sorry about my hair, mom. My new step brother was running his fingers through it as I rode him on my bed. "Oh God," I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, you better not be doing anything kinky in there without me," Peter called.

Why did he have to be such a jerk about it?

My mother tapped her wrist as if there was a watch there when we both arrived at the church. There was fifteen minutes left until the wedding started. "I thought you were going to fix your hair?"

"I don't know Katherine, I think it looks nice," Peter said with his arm still wrapped around my shoulder.

"Peter you can call me 'Mom' you know," she offered.

"No," I shouted causing a few people to look at me. "I mean," I said softer as Peter's smiled just grew wider.

"Well, I just want us to be one big happy family. I hope that the two of you had a chance to bond," my mother smiled.

"We did," he replied, "we really did _bond_."

"Argh," I groaned in annoyance praying myself away from him to help my mother out with puffing out her dress, putting on her pearls or any last minute arrangements. My mother was truly a beautiful and kind woman. I could see why she attracted men. Despite her age she was going to make one gorgeous bride today. I almost envied her.

"Let's get a few family photos in before the ceremony starts," my mother called Clark over.

As much as I didn't want to, my mother made Peter and I take a couple pictures with just the two of us.

"Lauren, at least try to look happy," mom scolded.

"I am."

"Smile for the camera and I'll make you smile later on," Peter teased at her side which got a punch to his arm. It wasn't a slap, it was a punch and he stumbled a bit rubbing his arm.

"Lauren," her mother warned. "Is that any way to treat your baby brother?"

"Baby brother," I questioned. "Wait how old are you," I turned to Peter.

"Twenty-six," he looked at me confused.

I let out a sigh. "I'm twenty-eight."

"This day just gets better and better doesn't it," he said pulling me back to his side as we smiled for one last picture. "I wonder what to call you now. Do I call you Susan, Lauren," he paused and then shot me a glance, "Cougar?"

Typical of a younger sibling to irritate you endlessly, I thought as we got ready to walk down the aisle. Susan run up quickly to me to take a quick selfie shot and ask me how I was doing.

"I am about to lose my mind," I told her.

"What happened to finding someone who made this weekend bearable," Susan asked.

"That someone is here," I muttered.

"What," she smiled and looked around.

"This isn't funny."

"Oh no, you're right. This is hilarious! Who is he? Where is he?"

"Line up, line up," my Aunt scolded as I told Susan we would talk later.

I had found _Bruce_ with the intention of making today seem less stressful. And although it worked at first, no one told me that Bruce from last night was going to end up being Peter, my new step brother. My new younger step brother at that. He was getting on my nerves. I hardly doubt that there was a kind bone in his body. It was a surprise when he took my arm and patted it gently causing me to look up at him.

"Don't worry. My father is a good man who loves your mother dearly."

"It's not that," I repeated looking towards his dad standing there at the end. "I'm just..." I let out a deep sigh.

"What is it," he asked quietly and for that brief moment I felt the concern and care from a guy I had not felt in a while.

"These things always work out for my mother," I twirled my bouquet.

"You're wondering why it hasn't for you," he asked as I nodded. "Don't worry about that either, Lauren," he said softly causing me to look up at him. "You're a nice girl," he smiled gently.

"Thank you Peter."

It was a touching moment until he had to go and spoil it.

"Who knows, you might get lucky tonight," he said before linking my arm with his and heading down the aisle.

It was a beautiful ceremony and an even more beautiful reception. I had a blast, aside from the fact that Peter and I shared not one but two slow dances together. And not to mention that he followed me wherever I went.

Susan stared at us as we bickered back and forth until she took my hand and said that we had to use the restroom. We ended up passing it and continuing on towards a gazebo out in the garden.

"What's going on," I questioned.

"I might ask you the same thing."

"What do you mean?"

"You and your step-brother," Susan said with a small smile. I groaned and closed my eyes. "It's him isn't it? He's the one you met last night at the charity ball!"

"Sh," I told her and took her hand leading her further away from a group that was nearby. "How could you tell?"


	3. Chapter 3

_From previous chapter..._

 _"Sh," I told her and took her hand leading her further away from a group that was nearby. "How could you tell?"_

"The two of you fight like you've been friends since like forever," she waved her hand. "The constant teasing is bordering on flirting. I'm serious. The way the two of you smile right after the joke. And a couple teasing jests were made with a sexual innuendo," she said quietly. Susan was not one to speak of such things openly. She was more responsible than I was.

"I make jokes at other people's expense," I defended.

"It's different with the two of you. You usually fail. Also," she looked around and then back to me, "It's like you constantly find reasons to touch each other, even if it's just a brush of the hand and..."

"Wait a minute. You're saying that I'm doing that too?"

"Yes," Susan nodded.

"He's the one who has been constantly bumping into me or finding me even after I run away. I tried avoiding him. In fact I told him that this afternoon was the last time that we..."

"Hold up," she smiled. "You and him did it again this afternoon, even after you found out who he was?"

I closed my eyes and nodded.

"And does your mom know?"

I shook my head.

"Are you sure today was the last time?"

"Yes," I answered crossing my arms over my chest. "He's my step-brother now."

"That didn't stop you earlier today."

"Technically he wasn't my step-brother earlier. Our parents weren't married yet," I pointed out.

Susan let out a small laugh. "That doesn't sound like something you would say. It sounds like something he would say."

I rolled my eyes because that was something that he said.

"Look Lauren, I think that you may be more into him than you're letting on. The looking, touching, joking, and smiling..."

"No, there's nothing," I protested.

"What if something goes wrong? I mean your parents are married now," she stated.

Just as I was about to open my mouth Susan and I were both interrupted by someone knocking on the wooden railing of the gazebo. We both turned to see the subject of our conversation.

"They're about to cut the cake. I think _Mom_ wanted you there," he smirked. I hated the way he said Mom.

I left Susan and went with Peter towards the reception hall again only to get pulled off to the side. Peter's lips fell onto mine with that delicious fervor that made me sigh.

"Let's get out of here," I mumbled pulling away.

"What about the cake?"

"Let's just get a piece and then leave."

"Are you sure," he asked.

"You did say that I would get lucky tonight."

"I did," he smirked placing another kiss on my lips before we entered into the hall.

I smiled brightly when I had caught the bouquet. In reality, my mother actually ran it over to me as I was about ready to spring up and catch it. Our guests all said 'aw' and clapped. Taking a note from my mother, Clark had decided to do the same thing and gave the garter to Peter instead of throwing it out to the small group of young men that was standing around. I couldn't help but blush when Peter turned my way and winked. Perhaps Susan was right. I was into him more than I was letting on. After all I was the one who suggested that we end up leaving early.

We hugged our parents and said we would see them tomorrow at the family picnic before Peter drove me home. We were in the middle of feeding cake to one another and slowly licking off frosting from each other when Susan's words had come back into my mind.

"I don't think we should be doing this," I placed a hand on Peter's chest as he pulled back a little to look at me.

"Okay," he nodded. "I can leave if you want me to," he sat up on my bed as I moved to sit up also.

"Peter, you're my stepbrother. I mean yesterday and today was fun but our parents exchanged their vows. We should just forget that it happened."

Peter nodded and started to climb off the bed until I reached a hand out to grab his arm. Susan was right. I definitely was into him. I had never wanted to kiss someone so badly and knock him unconscious on his ass at the same time. He crawled back over me and kissed the side of my mouth.

"What do you want, Lauren?"

A minute, maybe two minutes or maybe ten minutes had gone by. The silence seemed never ending. It was just Peter nuzzling my neck and running his fingers slowly up and down my arm causing me to shiver.

"I want you to stay," I whispered.

Peter and I had lust-crazed sex after steam filled sex after even more hot sex. We would rest in between, sleep for an hour or two, and maybe even eat a sandwich until we were back at it again. The next morning when I woke up I made us bacon and eggs which then resulted in us having sex yet again but this time in the kitchen.

"Peter," I cried out gripping onto him.

"Say it again," he kissed under my jaw and moved faster.

I whimpered and threw my head back.

"Say it," he groaned.

"Peter," I gasped as he continued to hit that spot.

"Yes Lauren," he called out. "Oh God Lauren," he panted as our bodies molded together there on the floor of my kitchen.

We were just about to make it back to the bedroom, when I saw the clock. I jumped off of bed and started to get Peter out of the door. We had that family picnic in half an hour. We were going to be late yet one more time this weekend.

"You want me to pick you up for the picnic," he asked as he pulled his pants back on.

"No," I shook my head. "It's just going to give us an excuse to come back here together."

Peter's head shot up and looked over at me. "You are kicking me out again?"

I sighed. "Let's just forget this," I motioned between me and him, "ever happened. You're my player of a stepbrother who has one night stands a lot," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah but I think it's safe to say that after last night, it's no longer just a **one** night stand," Peter crossed his arms across his chest.

"A weekend stand then," I shook my head. "Whatever it is, this is over. It was fun but we can't keep doing this." I looked down and thought about Susan's words. If my parents found out it would kill my mother and hurt her marriage. I didn't want that.

"Lauren," Peter asked softly causing me to look up at him.

"Peter," I walked over to him. "This was fun, really it was. But let's just never speak of it again, deal?"

Peter looked away thoughtful and then finally turned to me with that smirk of his. "Deal," he held out his hand. I eyed it warily but took it and just as I was about to shake it firmly Peter pulled me to him. "Let's see how long you stick to that deal," he teased before kissing me deeply.

We saw each other at the family picnic almost right away. As much as I tried to ignore Peter he kept finding me. At first I allowed it because my mother would smile at us. Eventually as time went by he continued to hold me near him all under the pretense of introducing me to his side of the family.

The more that he brushed our arms, bumped our hips, rubbed up against each other or felt his breath on my skin made me want nothing more than to take him back to my apartment and continue what we did last night. I remember though that he implied I would not stick to the deal. As much as I probably wanted to continue having fun with him, I had to get him to break the deal first. I just had to figure out how.

"Drew, have you met Lauren yet," he asked with his arm tightly around my waist as I continued to meet family member after family member. "Lauren this is my cousin Drew. Drew this is Lauren."

"Lauren," Drew stood up. "How are you," he pulled on my hand slipping me out of Peter's grasp. "It's nice to finally meet you," he hugged me.

"It's nice to meet you too," I said as the hug ended and we stood there facing one another.

"Dude your new stepsister is _hot,_ " Drew took both my hands in his and looked back at Peter.

"Anyways," Peter went to pull me away. "Let me introduce you to..."

"Hold up there, Pete," Drew took me back.

I eyed him out cautiously and then turned back to Peter. Peter's eyes were narrowing at his cousin. Though his cousin was charming in his own little way, I couldn't help but compare him to Peter and he was failing greatly.

"I want to get to know Lauren here," Drew's voice turned my attention away from Peter. "So tell me about you," he offered for me to sit down across from him.

We talked about a lot of things and I even forced myself to laugh at a couple jokes that he told. I didn't like talking to Drew but it kept me away from Peter. Speaking about Peter, my head turned to look for him and saw him staring in our direction. I knew irritation and jealousy when I saw it and to own the truth, I liked that I was making Peter feel that way.

"So Drew," I reached out and touched his hand. "What is it exactly that you do?"

He smiled and started to talk about his job which I was not paying attention to because of the feeling of a pair of eyes burning into my side. Drew chuckled and shook his head at something he said.

"Oh Drew," I flipped my hair and then started to giggle.

I vaguely heard someone ask Peter if he was okay and I knew that I was making him even more upset.

Drew cleared his throat and touched my hand too. "I see you're here alone," he looked around. "Are you seeing anyone or...?"

"I..."

"Lauren!"

We both turned to see Peter standing there with his fists clenched.

"I came to introduce you to my father's Aunt. She's like my grandmother in many ways," he held out his hand for me. "I'd really like you to meet her."

"I was just talking to Drew though. Perhaps he can introduce me to them," I smiled.

"That sounds like a..." Drew did not get to finish his sentence though because I was pulled out of the seat and away from him.

"Drew is pretty good looking," I said as we got a distance away.

Peter scoffed. "If you're into that ginger type of thing," he said.

"Is he available," I asked.

Peter turned on me. "I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing," I asked crossing my arms.

"You're trying to make me jealous," he took a step closer. "You're trying to make me want you so that I break the deal," he said softly. "You want me to break first just so that you won't have to."

I shook my head. "Drew really looks like a young Chris Pratt," I turned back to him. "I'd like be hunted down by him."

"No you don't," Peter crossed his arms this time. "He's not your type."

"He could be my type for the night."

"Only that you don't do one night stands," he challenged.

"I did once," I shrugged. "Who's to stop me now?"

I turned to walk back towards Drew. Halfway there I turned to look over my shoulder and saw Peter shaking his head and still staring at me, daring me to continue forward. I swayed my hips, flipped my hair again and made my way back over.

"Drew, I..."

Suddenly I was whirled back around and came face to face with Peter. "I give," he whispered. "I hate that stupid deal that we made and I know you do too. Can I come over again?"

I looked over at my mom and Clark knowing that they were about to leave pretty soon. They were going on their honeymoon in Hawaii for two weeks. My mother did say that she wanted me to know Peter better. Even though I knew that I shouldn't be doing what I was doing with Peter, it didn't stop the excitement I felt of being with him. Susan was totally right. I was in way over my head when it came to Peter.

I nodded and bit back a smile.

"Let's say bye to our parents and I'll meet you there in an hour," Peter suggested before going over to help his Dad load up their car.

"Lauren," my mom held her arms out for me. "I'll call you when we land."

"You don't need to check in all the time," I told her walking into her embrace. "You're the parent, remember?"

"Yes but I also want to know that my daughter will be having fun as well," she pulled back smiling and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Don't work too hard and be nice to your baby brother now."

Peter had gone to pick up some clothes after our parents had left and the picnic was over. He arrived at my house and to my delight picked me up quickly and threw me onto my bed.

Things could end between us and be messy as hell. But one thing was certain form both me and Peter. Despite the fact that we were step-siblings, we still wanted each other.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, I felt a hand playing with the end of my hair.

"Don't you work in the morning," I asked turning to look up at him letting out a small yawn.

"So do you," he replied. I rested my head against my hand, propping up on an elbow. "I was just thinking that I don't do relationships well. When I spoke about me having a string of one night stands, I wasn't lying Lauren. What I don't do much of is all the things I've done with you," he added running a hand through my hair. Peter sucked in a deep breath and then chuckled. "Lauren this feels so real. This feels like it's a..."

"It's not," I pushed myself to sit up pulling on my sheet with me.

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"I do and I'm telling you right now that it's not what you think it is," I shook my head. "This is just having fun," I smiled encouragingly.

Peter nodded and pressed a small kiss to my lips. Little did I know how real things were about to get.


	4. Chapter 4

_"This is just having fun," I smiled encouragingly._

 _Peter nodded and pressed a small kiss to my lips. Little did I know how real things were about to get._

Peter and I had spent the following week together doing almost everything and anything that a real couple might do. Our first morning after the picnic was spent sitting in his lap as we fed each other breakfast and spoke about what we would be doing for the day. He texted me throughout the day just to say that he was thinking about me and when we were done with work he asked if I wanted to come over to his place for dinner.

"You have to push 'x' and 'y' at the same time," he told me as we played on his PlayStation while eating pizza, Buffalo wings and bread sticks.

I adjusted my headset and tried to do what he instructed. "Yes," I shouted as I shot someone. Within a matter of seconds I was shot in return. "Hey, where did that guy come from," I stared at the television.

"Such a newb," he teased as I hit his shoulder causing him to fall over.

It was not long until we were playfully wrestling in his living room which led to a small make out session before we decided to clean up and head to bed. I actually enjoyed kidding around with Peter. It all felt very carefree.

We went to the movies the next day for 'Two Dollar Tuesday'. If you're wondering what that is, at Dauntless Theater the large popcorn is two dollars, a medium drink and hot dog combo is two dollars and if you're a member of their rewards program there is a chance your tickets would be two dollars also. We debated about whose reward card to use. But as it happened, Peter's card rewarded him with the two dollar movie tickets.

He did everything that I knew he would during the movie. He kissed me sweetly, let me hide my face tucked into his side when a scary trailer came on and even threw popcorn at me at random moments just to irritate me.

"Okay, wait, so you mean to tell me that you liked that ending," I asked.

"Yes," Peter answered nonchalantly.

"They spent the entire movie looking for Luke Skywalker and then they just end it like that. It ended on a cliff hanger."

"On an actually cliff, too," Peter smirked.

"It's not funny," I nudged him.

"It builds up the momentum for the next movie. It ended with questions unanswered meaning that you're looking forward to the next," Peter suggested.

"I guess so."

"Hey, I was thinking tomorrow night we go and try that new sushi place," he said.

"I'm not a big fan of sushi."

"Where's your sense of adventure," he teased wrapping his arm around my shoulder, planting a kiss on my forehead before we headed to his car. Peter drove us back to his place where it was obvious that I would be spending the night.

Like I had mentioned earlier, Peter and I spent actually every single moment together aside from the time that we went to work. But of course when were at work we would end up texting each other stupid stuff or calling each other on our lunch break. And the night after we ate at the sushi place was the first night that Peter and I just slept in the same bed.

In fact the rest of the week was full of just Peter and I talking, cuddling, more talking, kissing and even more talking.

He showed up at my job on Friday with a small bouquet of flowers and even paid for me to get a mani/pedi. We went to the bar that night where we met up with one of his friends, Tris, who just happened to be there with Susan.

"Susan, you remember Peter," I told her as they hugged briefly.

"Hello," he smirked at me after, "so _this_ is the real Susan."

"Hush," I warned him as he turned to the young woman sitting there.

"Tris," he smiled and then hugged her. I eyed her warily. I don't know why but I didn't like how they hugged each other. It was silly I know but then I noticed that she had a ring on her finger.

Peter took my hand in his and pulled me forward.

"This is Lauren. Lauren this is my good friend Tris."

Now that I was right in front of her, I noticed how familiar she looked. I snapped my fingers and pointed to her. "I know you from somewhere."

She smiled and nodded. "I'm married to Tobias. You were invited to our wedding."

Yup I definitely had nothing to worry about from her. Tobias had met her our senior year in College and had been madly, deeply, and crazy stupid in love with one another from the beginning. I knew she had no feelings for my Peter. And the fact that that was the first thing she mentioned told me that she took pride in being his wife. Peter was safe to be mine.

"Oh my God! How could I forget that? That's where I met Susan and she helped me get my job. Actually you helped me get my job," I smiled at her, "because you were the one who introduced us."

Tris ended up laughing as did I. "It's alright."

"Hey, I'm going to order at the bar," Peter said. "Did you ladies want anything?"

I had put in a request for something and so did Susan. But Tris stated that she was okay with her drink. We had fallen into a small chat about work, how Tobias and the rest of the boys were doing and what our plans for the weekend was when Susan asked what happened to me earlier that day.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"You left work almost right away and forgot to log out," Susan reminded me. "They said that a guy had showed up with flowers and you left with him." I looked down. "Lauren, please tell me you aren't still sleeping with him."

"I'm not," I answered quickly.

"Sleeping with whom," Tris asked. "Aren't you and Peter dating," she motioned to Peter.

"We're not dating," I shook my head.

"Then..."

"She is Peter's new step sister," Susan interrupted her.

"Wow," Tris smiled shyly. "I seriously thought you two were a couple. I mean the way he looks at you," she shook her head. "He seems attentive and playful with you and I only noticed that in a few minutes."

"That's exactly what I told you last week," Susan warned. "Honestly Lauren, I think deep down inside you really like him."

"He's my new baby step brother, of course I like him," I protested.

"I feel like I'm not getting the whole story here," Tris said.

"She slept with him before she even knew who he was," Susan began.

"Susan," I exclaimed.

"Even after she found out that his father was marrying her mother, she continued to see him," Susan shook her head.

"Technically, there's nothing illegal going on. It's a little awkward perhaps," Tris stated. "But if they want to date one another then..."

"We're not dating," I stopped her.

"Does Peter know that," she asked.

"Yes," I replied. "We've talked it over and really it's for the best."

Susan shook her head again. "Think about how your mother would react, Lauren. And come on you said it yourself that Peter admitted he was a dog when it came to women."

"That is partially true," Tris nodded. "Although you haven't known Peter as long as I have," she turned to Susan. "He might want to be in this one for the long haul. I mean look at how he dotes on her."

"Tris we need to be serious. Lauren needs to be serious," Susan turned to me. "What if you ended up hating each other? Would your parents fight about who was at fault? Your mother would probably disown Peter if he ever dumped you."

I shook my head this time. "I haven't told my mother yet. In fact she isn't due back for another week. Perhaps by then I can figure something out."

Tris took a sip of her drink when Peter finally made it back to our table with his, mine and Susan's in hand and asked us how things were going. Susan had left me with a lot to think about. Then again so did Tris. She did know Peter longer than Susan and I did and if she recognized something was there, then I had to admit it too. I promised myself I would think about it while my mother was gone but as the days went by I realized that the only thing I could think about was spending time with Peter.

An entire week went by and instead of the fire dying out, it only burned brighter. Peter and I had gotten closer. He irritated me with his antics but he knew when and where to push my buttons. I loved that we understood one another so easily.

It was a Sunday night after we had finished watching football that I realized just how deep I was in this. Peter had made love to me that night. It was different than our first night together or all those other encounters that followed. It was slow and mesmerizing. It was torturous and passionate. Something had changed between us and part of me didn't want it to end.

Sometime in the middle of the second week, as it got closer for my mother and Clark to return I had gotten more nervous about the whole ordeal.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell them," I turned in Peter's lap as we sat on his couch watching some movie.

"Tell who what," he questioned lowering the volume.

"Our parents," I explained. "Let's make sure that this is real."

"There you go again," he sat up and pulled me closer. "Lauren, I told you this earlier. This," he motioned to me and him, "feels pretty real to me. It's felt real since that day at the picnic."

"What do you think my mother will say? What will your father say? What if they don't approve? What if..."

Peter ran his hand through my hair until he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me to him. "Lauren, I'll let you decide when you want to tell them. But I'm telling you right now, this feels real for me. I don't care what they say. I want to be with you," he finished.

I hated that he had to spew some sort of romantic shit on me like that. And what irritated me more was that night he made love to me again! This little stinker was making it very difficult to hate him.

I had a crazy day at work the next day and Peter did everything I would have expected a caring boyfriend to do.

"Is that better," Peter whispered in my ear after giving me a massage. If you're wondering he did my hands, feet, shoulders and lower back.

"That was heavenly," I replied as my eyes fluttered open.

"Sorry about your day," he carried me, yes carried me to my bathtub where there was a nice bath waiting for me. He gave me a quick kiss before preparing dinner.

The night before my mother was due back Peter and I spent the night together at my place. Well it was either mine or his but at this point it didn't really matter because we always spent the night together. I lay across his body, listening to his heart beat as his fingers played with my hair. We had started the heated sex up again a couple days ago and partial of it had to do with the fact that I was getting anxious.

I had thought more about what Susan said and how my mother or Peter's father would be affected by all of it. As much as I liked hanging out with Peter, talking to Peter and of course having fun with Peter, I had to start thinking seriously about our relationship. We couldn't have one, obviously. But it was so hard to get over him especially when he did things that would make me smile, laugh or even angry.

"Let's not tell them yet," I decided.

Peter nodded and kissed the top of my head. "Whatever you want," he whispered.

"We will," I leaned up and kissed him, "I just want more time to decide how to tell them."

Unfortunately I didn't have more time. In the middle of Peter and I enjoying our morning and I really mean enjoying our morning, there was a knock at my door. "Lauren honey!"

"Shit," I exclaimed pushing Peter away. I scrambled over to the window, dragging a sheet with me. There it was in my driveway, my mother's car! "Shit, shit, shit," I continued.

"What's going on," Peter pulled on his boxer shorts.

"My mother is here."

"Well, you did want her to find out," Peter smirked.

"Not like this," I took his hand and pulled him towards my closet.

"No fucking way, Lauren. You're not stuffing me in your closet like some criminal."

"You said 'whatever I want', remember," I gave him a look as he sighed. "Just until she leaves, please," I pleaded. Peter nodded and went in the closet.

"Mom," I called hurrying down the stairs. My mother was already inside. I forgot she had a spare key.

"Lauren honey, it's almost noon and you look like you just woke up," she met me at the bottom of the stairs and gave me a quick hug.

"How was the honeymoon," I asked trying to smooth down my hair.

"It was totally fun. I have a lot of goodies from Hawaii," she smiled holding up a couple bags. "I missed you so much," she hugged me again after we had unpacked everything. "I had to come right over and catch up. So what's been happening with you?"

"Nothing much," I looked back upstairs hoping Peter was okay in my closet.

"Liar," she smiled. "Something has been happening. You know what, why don't we go out to lunch? Go and get dressed, put on a bra," she said in a firm tone, "I can tell you everything about my trip and you can tell me what you've been up to."

"I really haven't been up to anything, Mom," I said walking back towards my room. My mother ended up following me. Oh dear lord, this was going to get dangerous.

"Look at your room," she almost screamed. "There are clothes everywhere and look at your sheets! Let me make your bed while you get ready. Are your clean sheets in here," she started walking to my closet.

"No," I yelled stopping her. "They are down the hall," I said scurrying her out.

I grabbed a change of clothes and started to brush my hair when my mother came back in and started to make my bed. I noticed Peter's shirt and jeans were still on the floor and pushed them under my bed before my mother saw it.

"I'm just going to brush my teeth and then we can go," I smiled at her.

"So I hear that Peter has been seeing someone," my mother called from inside my room.

My head snapped up, dropping my toothbrush and letting some rinse drool out of my mouth. My heart literally sank. Peter was seeing someone?


	5. Chapter 5

_From previous chapter..._

 _"So I hear that Peter has been seeing someone," my mother called from inside my room._

 _My head snapped up, dropping my toothbrush and letting some rinse drool out of my mouth. My heart literally sank. Peter was seeing someone?_

"Really," my voice began to tremble as I wiped my mouth and held onto the sink.

"Yeah," my mom replied in a cheerful voice. "It's been real recent," she added causing me to look up in the mirror. How could I not see it? "Clark is kind of shocked because apparently Peter is quite the flirt when it comes to the ladies," she laughed, "probably gets it from his father."

Peter had told me that this was real. He obviously lied to me. I should have known. Even he admitted to having a string of one-nighters. Was that all I was too? I hugged myself and walked out into my room just as a tear left my eye.

"Do you know who it is," I asked softly.

"I think Clark said that her name is Susan. And they've been spending the past two weeks with each other, going movies, out to dinner, to the park, bowling," she listed.

It was then that I turned to the closet, narrowing my eyes and then looked back up at my mother. Oh my God! Peter was talking about me. I was Susan! I had given him that name when we first met. He must have used it when he was talking to his Dad.

"Wow," I wiped my face quickly and walked over to the bed just as my mother fluffed my pillows. "It sounds serious," I finished.

"I think it is. Clark said Peter talked really highly about her and apparently he was getting ready to pick her up from work and head over to buy her a ton of Haagen-Dazs ice cream because she was having a bad day. He couldn't get her an appointment at Amity spa so he decided to give her, her own spa treatment after."

I smiled and looked down. I was definitely the Susan that Peter was talking to his father about. I didn't know he tried to get me an appointment at Amity spa. That place was hard to get into. Yet he tried to do that all because I had a bad day.

"He's real smitten over her."

"That's nice," I continued to smile.

"So how are things with you and Bruce?"

"Bruce," I said the same time Peter muttered from my closet. Thankfully my mother didn't hear.

"Yes," she smiled. "The last time you and I spoke over the phone you told me that you were heading out to see Bruce and watch the new Star Wars movie. You two had met at the charity event you went before my wedding," she waved her hand.

"I did tell you that didn't I," I looked away feeling guilty. While Peter was talking about Susan, I was talking about Bruce. And of course Bruce was Peter. He had given me that name when we first met. I couldn't believe the irony of it all.

"You sounded really happy about seeing him," she added. And although it was just one phone call my mother had gone to town with it.

"It's nothing big mom," I tried to shrug and get her out of my room.

"Are you sure? You told me how he was very good-looking and nice and funny," she laughed. "You always wanted someone with a great sense of humor. So how are things with him?"

I stopped by the doorway and couldn't help but smile. "They're going really well."

"That's good. Did you two get down to the nitty gritty," she asked pulling me back in and motioning for me to sit.

"Excuse me?"

"You know," my mom kept smiling, "getting busy," she wiggled her eyebrows and let out a whistle as a stifled chuckle came from the closet.

"Mother, I hardly think that this is an appropriate conversation to be having."

"Oh Lauren," she hit me softly. "You're not a little girl anymore. And I'm just wondering how things are going for you in that department. Clark and I got this wonderful lovemaking book as a wedding gift. It's called the _365 Positions of Passion_. I didn't know there was that much and neither did Clark."

I didn't like where this was going. "Mother..."

"We decided to try one every day," she continued.

"Mother," I again tried to get her to stop.

"Being that we were on our honeymoon, Clark and I tried more than just one a day. Some days we tried four!"

I heard a disgusted groan come from my closet and knew if we stayed any longer that Peter would be discovered.

"Did you hear something," my mother's head tilted.

I smiled and took her hand. "It's my stomach. I'm really hungry. We should go to lunch," I hurried her out the room, down the stairs and just as she got outside I heard Peter fall out of my closet.

Lunch with my mother was an ongoing struggle. Not only did she ask about Bruce but she also asked if I had gotten around to spending time with Peter. I didn't know what to say but left my mother with the idea that we were getting along like any brother or sister, minus the sex. Which yes, I left out because there was no easy way to tell her just yet.

I arrived back at home to see a note taped to the refrigerator.

 _Hi Lauren_  
 _I guess you went out._  
 _I wanted to talk to you about something._  
 _Could you meet me at my apartment?_  
 _Pretty please ;)_  
 _Peter_

I smiled and then immediately shook my head. Did he really have to put that face with the wink? Of course he did. Only Peter would do something to make me laugh or smile. I wondered what he wanted to talk about but seeing as that our parents came back. I wondered if it was about us no longer spending the night with one another.

"Well hello there, Susan," Peter smirked when he opened his front door. "Are you here alone or is Bruce waiting for you in the car," he continued to tease.

I went to hit him but he pulled me in kissed me deeply. His hands were around me holding me tightly to him.

"We didn't finish this morning," he whispered as his lips moved to my neck.

"No, no, no," I pushed him back. "Our parents are home. We can't do this anymore!"

"I thought we agreed that this was real and that we were going to tell them," he took my hand in his.

"Peter," I shook my head.

"Wait. Before you say anything let's go over to the couch," he said pulling me after him. Peter sat down and I couldn't help but crawl into his lap. This might be the last time I ever did. "Lauren," Peter began, "I like you. I really like you. Remember when I brought home all that ice cream and you told me which one was your favorite. You said that you could eat it all day. The smile on your face when you finally got to open it," he described.

"Okay," I answered uncertainly, "but what does that have to do with..."

"You're my favorite, Lauren. I hate to describe it that way."

"You mean using ice cream," I questioned with a smile as he chuckled. I should have been offended but this was Peter and this was the best analogy that he was going to come up with.

"Yes," he smiled and kissed me softly. "I've tried a whole lot of flavors and none of them seem to last. It's like one spoonful and that's it," he moved his hand in a straight line. "But being with you Lauren," he looked back at me. "I can never get enough. I guess what I'm saying is that if you're my favorite ice cream. Hell you're the only ice cream I want."

"Only you would try to sound romantic and use ice cream to do so," I smiled.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," he kissed my forehead. "You get me Lauren. You know that I can be irritating and joke about the silliest things."

"You don't do it all the time. You know when to be serious," I shrugged.

"That's the thing. I never found myself wanting to be serious or cater to someone as much as I do with you. You make me happy Lauren and I'm not just talking about in bed," he added as I rolled my eyes and let out a small laugh. "I mean you are just straightforward about everything. I push a little and you push back. I want to play video games or watch football. And you come over and do that with me. You don't gripe when I forget to put the toilet seat down. You don't make a big deal about if it's my turn to take out the trash or do the dishes."

"Which is odd because my last boyfriend in college would do all those things and we'd always fight about it," I pointed out. "I guess because you don't overdo it," I looked at him. "And half the time you hold me and talk to me about the game. I always felt like an outside," I shrugged looking away. "And you're not a total slob. You do take out the trash and do the dishes, not right away of course but I can live with that because," I stopped and smiled. "It's because you're so attentive to me and it's all these little things that you do like text messages that say you were thinking of me, trying to get me into Amity spa," I added.

"I really did try," he smiled a bit. "Don't expect that every bad day you have at work. Some days you might just get a shoulder massage and ice cream."

I laughed and playfully hit him. "Well we still would have to go at least one day."

"Lauren," Peter whispered pulling me closer, "I don't want this to end just because our parents came back home."

Our lips met each other in what was a brief yet passionate kiss. Then there were little kisses that moved from my lips down my jaw and over to my neck as I was gently placed on my back on the couch. Peter had just unclasped my bra and started working his way down to my chest when there was a knock at the door.

"That must be Susan," Peter muttered causing me to slap his shoulder. He chuckled before leaning in and giving me another quick kiss. "I don't know how I juggle the two of you. Or maybe it's Bruce wondering where you are," he stood up from the couch just missing my second slap. "Tsk, tsk, look at the pair of us," he said continuing to walk towards the door. "Cheating on our significant others," he said as I couldn't help but smile.

The next statement made my smile fall.

"Katherine, Dad," Peter exclaimed.

"Peter," I heard my mother's voice call out cheerfully. "I just saw Lauren and wanted to come by and..." There was my mother standing there in Peter's living room. I was glad that I was able to clasp my bra back on and that my shirt had never left me. "Lauren honey," she smiled at me.

"Well," I stood up as Peter and his Dad walked in. Peter's eyes were wide and staring at me. "I really must go. Thank you for inviting me over Peter," I tried to scramble to the door.

"Nonsense," my mother pulled me back. "I'm actually glad that two of you have been spending time together," she touched my cheek and then looked over at Peter. "Isn't it nice to have a sister?"

"It's certainly not what I expected it to be," he scratched the back of his neck. "Why don't we go out to dinner to catch up," he turned to me. "We can tell our folks how we've been _getting along_ ," he implied and I knew he meant to tell them about us.

There was simply no way of getting out of it and instead of going out to dinner, we ordered Chinese and ate at Peter's apartment.

"So how is your girlfriend, Susan," my mother began as I sat down uncomfortably at the table.

"She's good," Peter said walking in and sitting next to me. "She's real good," he added.

"Oh Clark," my mother turned to him. "Lauren and I just had the best lunch earlier. She told me that she started dating."

"She has," Peter turned to eye me warily.

"I told you mother it's nothing serious," I shook my head as I heard a grunt come from Peter. He may have wanted me to say something but I still wasn't ready and having all of us in the room was throwing me off.

"Nothing serious," he questioned.

"Yes it's just a date or two," I answered.

"Or eight," he shook his head and drank some wine. "I guess all those others didn't matter to you."

How dare he do this to me? Especially, since he was doing it right now in front of my mother and his father. I was going to tell them but I wanted to do it on my own time. I couldn't stand the idea that he was pressuring me to do this now.

"Well I think we should meet these two people," Mother said as Peter choked on his food. "Maybe we all could go on a triple date."

"They want to meet Susan and Bruce," Peter stared me down.

I know, I know. Crap!

"Let's plan something for next week Friday," mother clapped her hands excitedly.

"I don't know," Peter shook his head.

"Come on Pete," Clark encouraged. "This is the first serious girlfriend you've had in a while."

"It's nothing serious," he replied eyeing me out.

Did he just call us 'nothing serious'?

"Oh so I guess she doesn't matter to you either," I retorted causing him to turn in his seat.

Two could play at this game, I thought. Somehow I could actually see this ending badly. Just as he opened his mouth, his father spoke up.

"I kept telling Katherine here how you never seemed to want to settle down," Clark hugged my mom to his side. "And then I call you to see how you're doing only to find out that you've been spending all this time with Susan. All you talked about on the phone whenever I called was this girl. You can't tell me that it's not serious. So," he motioned to Peter, "what is she like?"

"Annoying," he replied turning away from me.

"She's probably like that because you forgot to take out the trash again and all you want to do is watch football and play video games," I drank my entire glass of wine.

"You don't pay attention to your girl," Clark questioned. "Peter you have to know that in a relationship, you take the other person's needs into consideration."

Something told me that it was a sour note for Peter. And of course because he was irritating me I decided to do the same to him. If I thought this dinner was a bad idea, it was just about to get worst.


	6. Chapter 6

_From previous chapter..._

 _Something told me that it was a sour note for Peter. And of course because he was irritating me I decided to do the same to him. If I thought this dinner was a bad idea, it was just about to get worst._

One reason was because I just kept on goading him the same way he was with me. "Like she'll say something important when she wants to say it," I added.

"Maybe he's just so happy that he wants to share it with the world," Peter responded.

"Did you not hear your father," I emphasized. "Take her needs into consideration," I basically snarled at him.

"I have been," he mumbled irritatingly.

"That was always your problem in relationships. Then again, you never really cared about pleasing a girl that much," his father finished.

"Just like Lauren," my mother added. "She conceded too much in her other relationships. I guess that's why she let them walk all over her."

"That's probably why she never became someone's favorite," Peter muttered.

"Who uses ice cream as a romantic analogy anyway," I hissed back at him.

"But I'm glad that the two of you found that special someone in your lives," my mom said, oblivious to the fact that Peter and I were having a disagreement.

"Yeah, he's special alright," I rolled my eyes.

"So special that you rather keep him a secret," Peter started.

"Perhaps things aren't so well in bed as you described," my mother added. Both Peter and I turned to her to see her smiling. "Didn't you say at lunch that everything about him is amazing?"

"Mother..."

"Well, let's just hope that this Susan of Peter's is the same way," Clark added chuckling.

"Oh dear God," I covered my face knowing where this was headed.

"You've told me that she's beautiful," Clark continued causing me to move my hands and look over at Peter. "The most beautiful person he's ever met, both inside and out. Trust me son those are rare to find," he took my mother's hand and kissed the back of it. "But I really want to know if you and Susan are heating things up just as much as Lauren here and her boyfriend."

"Dad," Peter objected. "It's not really the type of thing to say in front of the ladies."

"Nonsense," my mother again piped up. "We're all family now." I let out a nervous laugh and poured me another glass of wine. "If the two of you are ever having trouble in that department, we'd be happy to help. I offered the book to Lauren, perhaps you want it Peter."

"That's right," Clark snapped his fingers, "The _365 Positions of Passion_. We got in for a wedding gift and..."

"Please Dad I don't want to hear about the book," Peter said in a firm tone.

"Well it's there if you and Susan ever need it or if Lauren and Bruce ever want to use it as well," mother said as I stood up and walked to get a bottle of whiskey. It was obvious the wine was not going to cut it this evening.

My mother and Clark stayed for an hour after dinner was over. Peter and I no longer had to endure questions about Susan or Bruce which I was glad for. Despite that, there was always that nagging tension that my mother had lit off about informing them that Bruce was actually Peter. I had been so confident to tell them, especially after Peter and I had conversed about our feelings on his couch. It was real. It definitely was real. But the shock of having my mother there and them encouraging an active happy sex life with our rather 'fake' significant others made me doubtful all over again.

After our parents left, it was just Peter and I in his apartment.

"What was that," Peter questioned.

"I might ask you the same thing," I replied. "Why are you pressuring me to tell our parents?"

"That's what we decided to do, remember," he shook his head and looked down in frustration.

"Maybe this was a bad idea."

Peter's head snapped up to mine. "Lauren..."

"I tried so many times to call this off but now I know that this needs to end."

"Let's just tell them the truth on Friday," he insisted.

My mother had asked just before she left if we could really work out a triple date. This was the first guy I had mentioned in like forever so of course she was desperate to know what was going on. After much insistence, Peter finally agreed to it and I said that I would check if Bruce could make it.

"My mother calls you her son! I don't want to ruin things for her and your father," I replied.

"We're dating. How is that ruining things for them?"

"They just got married! Look how happy they are," I continued to state as my voice grew louder. "What if something bad happened between us? I don't want us to come between them."

"How is this," he pointed between us, "even going to affect them?"

"I know that they'll blame each other. Everything will be horrible. My mother loves your father! I can't stand the thought of me being the reason for my mother's divorce!"

Peter came to stand right in front of me. He lifted my chin gently to look into my eyes. "Are you really sure this is about our parents?"

"Yes," I whispered now after all that shouting. I was getting tired, not just physically but emotionally.

He touched my shoulders and ran his hands slowly down my arms and took both of my hands in his pulling us closer together. It was a gentle, romantic gesture. It was something that I would see once in a while from Peter that made me swoon. He could be a jerk but then he could be an absolute charmer if he wanted to.

Peter rested his forehead against mine. "I remember you telling me that you were always treated as one of the guys," he said softly. "You were always in the friendzone. You weren't ever taken in for the woman that you are," he pushed back a little and looked back into my eyes.

I always got a thrill when those green eyes softened on me.

"I think you're afraid that for the first time someone finally does see you for the woman that you are. You're worried that there's finally a guy who's treating you as so much more than just his best friend."

I shook my head and tried to pull back but he held me there.

"You're scared that what we have is real and that thought is enough to send you running."

"That's not it," I replied softly. "This was just us having fun. I'm sorry Pete," I tore my hand away and started to walk towards the door.

"I'm not going anywhere," I heard him say just as I reached his front door.

Turning back to look at him was the biggest mistake I made. My heart was beating so fast telling me that I should think about my own happiness. "We can't," I whispered.

"We can," Peter did a slight nod. "Like I said I'm not going anywhere. You take the time you need to sort out whatever it is that you need to. Just let me know when you're ready."

I had missed Peter so much after that, so much that it hurt. It had been a total of three weeks since I had seen him. I kept dodging my mother's requests for that triple date. I didn't know how to tell her that I had broken things off with Bruce. Instead I kept pushing things back. The first week, Peter would either text or leave a voicemail every other day it seemed just to let me know that he was thinking about me. The second week there was only one voicemail and it was long.

 _I heard that song again on the radio. I actually heard it earlier this week and..._

There was a pause.

 _I sang along with the song. I've been singing it almost all day, anything to keep the memory of me and you fresh in my mind. I know I said I would give you time Lauren. But I miss you and..._

Another pause.

 _I just want to see you, talk to you. Please._

"You can't fall for it," Susan told me when I played the voicemail for her the next day. "He's just trying to reel you in. Men like that do that sort of thing."

"This is the first guy that actually has taken me seriously Susan. Maybe he didn't at first and it was all just fun and games but it's," I stopped and shook my head. "It's different."

Susan sighed. "Even if you did like him and he liked you, do you actually see yourself with him? And I mean long-term, Lauren," she questioned.

"The odd thing about it now," I turned to look at her. "I don't know why I was so scared in the first place. Perhaps having my mother and his father in the room at the same time talking about sex had been too much to handle for me," I shook my head.

"Or maybe what he said about you being so used to being treated like a friend made you panic," Susan added. "I've seen you fall for Tobias, for Eric, for Zeke and even for Amar. In the end you were always just treated as a friend and now there's finally someone who comes along and gives you the attention you deserve and want..."

"And I don't know what to do," I threw my face into my hands and started to cry.

Susan hugged me as I cried on her shoulder.

At the beginning of the third week, I had finally agreed to meet my mother, Clark and Peter for that supposed 'triple date' later on during the weekend. As that day came, my nerves had come back a hundred fold. When I arrived at the restaurant, I wondered how Peter was going to handle the whole 'Susan' situation. It had been three weeks. Perhaps Peter had found a girl to play Susan.

To my disappointment there was no girl. Peter stood and pulled out the chair for me. He looked nice and before I could tell him, he smiled and touched my shoulder lightly.

"You look wonderful tonight, Lauren," he said before sitting down in his seat.

"Where's Bruce," my mother asked.

"He couldn't make it," I said deciding to go with that.

"Maybe next time," she replied. "Did you hear what happened to Peter? The poor thing got dumped," she added as I shot a look over to Peter. So that's what he decided to tell them.

"What happened," I asked.

Peter locked eyes with me. "Things were going so well that she got spooked and ran."

"Isn't that the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard," my mother questioned.

"You'll find someone else, Peter," Clark said.

Peter continued to stare at me. "I really liked this one though Dad. I thought we had a shot, a real shot at it."

"Excuse me," I stood up quickly. "I have to go to the restroom."

I locked myself up in a bathroom stall and started to cry again. Maybe I should just tell my mother that Peter and I were dating. But there was still that nagging feeling that it wouldn't work out. These things never worked out for me. And when the inevitable end came to its harsh conclusion I knew that it would cause problems for Clark and my mother. I had to think about my mother's happiness too.

I went back and ordered me a couple glasses of wine. I couldn't shake the sensation of Peter's eyes on me or the way sometimes our fingers would brush each other. After dinner was over my mother squeezed Peter to her and kissed his cheek as we waited for Clark to finish paying the bill.

"If she means that much to you, I think you should go after her," Mom said.

"Really," Peter smiled hopefully. Then he did something I hoped he wouldn't. "What do you think I should do, Lauren? Is there any chance for me?"

I bit my bottom lip and looked away. "Sometimes, things just aren't mean to be."

"Hey," my mother hit my shoulder gently. "Be a bit more supportive of your brother here."

"I'm sorry Pete," I looked back at him. "I have to go," I said as a hardened look crossed onto his face. "Thanks for dinner, mom," I hugged. "Tell Clark I said thanks also. I need to go."

It wasn't long until Peter showed up at my front door after I had gotten home. I'm guessing that he left the restaurant right after me.

"Please just go home," I pleaded.

"I told you that I would give you time and you never said if..."

"Then let me prolong things no more," I shook my head as he tried to come inside. "You're my stepbrother Peter. You always will be just my stepbrother and nothing more. My mother is happy with your father and I want her to have a nice life, not a horrible divorce." Peter shook his head. "We had a wonderful time together, you're right. And maybe I am scared because this was all different for me but the reality of it all is that this never works out for me and I don't want one mistake to cause stress for others."

"Do you always have to be the responsible one, Lauren? For once just," he paused and took a deep breath. "For once just think of yourself, think about your happiness and your life."

"I am," I stood taller.

"That's your final decision then," he took a step back as I nodded. "I don't want to force you into this but I don't want you to give this up either Lauren."

"That's my final decision," I said.

Peter took one more step forward, taking my left hand in his right and kissing the back of it before holding it to his face. I cupped his cheek and leaned in for a small kiss.

"You'll always be my favorite," he whispered before I pulled away and closed the door.

I sat by the window for a couple hours. That was how long Peter stayed parked in his car staring back at the front door as if he was debating about coming back or not. Regardless, after those two hours of just sitting there, he drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

_From previous chapter..._

 _That was how long Peter stayed parked in his car staring back at the front door as if he was debating about coming back or not. Regardless, after those two hours of just sitting there, he drove off._

As the days turned into weeks, I realized that my heartache only got worst. I had eaten all the ice cream that Peter brought and when I went to the store to buy more, I couldn't even do that. The second I turned down the ice cream aisle I heard Peter's voice telling me that I would always be his favorite.

By now all my bed sheets had been washed. Peter's scent was all but destroyed by those _Downy Unstoppables_ scent boosters. No matter how many times I twisted around in the sheets I couldn't smell him. It was like every trace of Peter was gone. That only brought on more tears which could not be soothed by pigging out on ice cream.

I had even spent an hour staring at the _PlayStation_ games before the worker had asked if I was okay.

"Yes, I didn't need any help," I waved him off for the fifth time.

"No ma'am I wasn't asking about the game. I was asking about you." I turned to him to see concern etched on his face. "You've been standing here crying."

"Oh," I touched my face that was damp with tears. "I'm sorry," I mumbled before hurrying out of the store.

Sundays were the hardest for me because those days were truly fun with Peter. As the day started, I would end up vegging out on the couch without brushing my teeth, combing my hair or even putting on a change of clothes.

My mother had been insisting on getting us all together again for dinner but every time I'd cancel and say I couldn't make it. The nights I did agree to go, Peter would call his Dad and say that he couldn't make it either.

"How is he," mother asked.

Clark gave her a small smile. "He's getting better I suppose," he kissed my mother's cheek and then turned back to the menu. "He really thought she was the one."

"How long has it been since she called things off?"

"One month, one week and four days," I answered causing both Clark and my mother to look at me. I didn't want to tell them how I knew so I just turned back to the menu also. Hearing that Peter was sad about it as well would make things extremely depressing for me.

"Oh Lauren," my mother took my arm after dinner was over and Clark was paying. "This situation with Peter," she shook her head, "perhaps you can go over and cheer him up?"

"I don't think he'd want to see me right now, mom."

"You should still try," she insisted. "Oh and don't forget 6 o'clock on the 27th."

"What's going on during the 27th?"

"Do you not check your voicemail," she questioned. "We're having Clark's birthday party that day."

I tried to get out of it knowing that Peter was definitely going to be there. He could skip dinners here and there but I knew that he wasn't going to miss his father's birthday. As the day drew closer my mother continued to call and make sure that I was coming.

"I can't," I told her.

"Honey your stepfather will be so disappointed. This is our first family event together since the wedding and we want both our children there. Even Peter asked if you were coming," mother replied.

I let out a deep sigh. It wasn't like I couldn't avoid Peter for the rest of my life. Reluctantly I agreed.

The day of the birthday party I was tempted to dress up. Minutes before leaving, I shook my head and hurried back into my bedroom to slip on a sundress. I did my hair in wavy curls and even sported a pair of cute wedges. It had been two months and something told me that Peter definitely met someone new and that was probably why he was asking about me. I wanted to show up his new girlfriend. I had no idea why but I guess to prove a point. Oh God, I was way into him than I let on.

Susan accompanied me to the party. The second we arrived in the house my eyes found Peter's. He was talking to a group of guys, which I noticed consisted of his cousin that tried to flirt with me. We stared for what seemed like hours until Peter gave me a soft smile. Whoever else was in that group that he was talking to turned around to see what had Peter's attention and I quickly pulled Susan towards the kitchen.

"Mom," I shouted happily finding her in there.

"Lauren," she hugged me in response. "I'm so glad you could make it. Where's Bruce?"

"He couldn't come," I answered.

"That's a shame."

I quickly turned around to see Peter standing closely behind me. I took a step back and tried to get Susan to help me but she made a move towards my mother instead.

"Katherine is there anything you need help with," Susan asked.

"Yes, thank you," she smiled and motioned to a couple trays. "Lauren, Peter is on his own tonight too. Be a good sister and cheer him up why don't you," she nudged me before leaving the room.

Silence fell in the kitchen as we just stood there until Peter closed the distance between us. Our bodies were so close that mine started to shake a little.

"How have you been?"

"Not so great," I whispered back.

"Me neither," he added reaching for my hand. I tore myself away feeling the tears coming on. I didn't want to cry in front of him so I turned around to face the other way. "I missed you," Peter said his breath falling down onto my neck. "Lauren, I..."

Someone was coming back and quickly Peter pulled away from me.

"Lauren honey," my mother reappeared, "Show Peter around the place. He's never been here before."

I let out a shaky breath once she was gone again and quickly walked out of the kitchen.

"Well that was our kitchen," I began as Peter followed me. "You saw the living room," I pointed where I saw him. "This is the den," I continued. I had shown him almost every single place downstairs, even the garage. When we had begun heading upstairs was when my hands started to shake. "This is the guest bedroom," I opened the door after my mother and Clark's room.

"Which is probably where I'll be staying during holidays," Peter added as I turned to him. "It's a tradition with me and my dad that we do something for the holidays," he explained. "Depending on the mood, we usually try our hand at fishing, hiking or something like that," he shrugged.

"We used to do that when my Dad was alive," I answered with a small smile. "Go camping," I let out a nervous laugh wondering what prompted me to talk about him to Peter. "We never went again after he passed."

Peter wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head against him as he kissed my forehead.

"My mother would always bake around the holidays," he chuckled. "Cookies, cake, pie," he nuzzled into my hair. "You name it, she made it. We haven't had homemade cookies since she passed."

"I'll make you a batch next time," I smiled up at him.

"And I'll take you with me camping next time," he smiled before we kissed softly.

We talked more about my Dad and his Mom and things that we both used to do as children. I had no idea how much time had passed but the both of us stayed there in the guest bedroom going on and on about things from our childhood. I remembered why it was so easy to talk to Peter.

"Wait, your mother kept all your homework from high school?"

"Not all my homework," I shook my head with a smile. "It is just the ones that I got excellent grades on, which just happened to be almost every assignment."

"Oh my God, you were a nerd in high school," Peter teased.

"I was not a nerd! I was just smart and followed the rules and," I pushed him as he made a face, "oh shut up!"

Both of us started laughing. Once it had died down I took his hand and decided to show him my room. The flowery bedspread was still there with all my dozens of throw pillows. The white canopy hung over the bed and throughout the room decorated with little butterflies here and there and everywhere.

"Wow I am getting some deep insight into Miss Lauren Campbell here," Peter stated as we walked in. "Backstreet boys," he questioned closing my door and looking at the poster in the back of it. "And look at that, you got them all to sign it too! I always took you for an NSYNC type of girl."

"I liked them too but they never performed a concert in Dauntless so," I motioned to my closet. "Their poster hangs up in there with no signatures on it."

"Don't worry JT," he opened the closet door, "I know how it feels to be stuffed into Lauren's closet," he smiled as did I.

We sat on my bed as I went through pictures from high school and telling him everything that I had done. Every now and then we would stop my story and he would tell his about high school. Both of us were laughing and teasing each other. It felt like we had never been apart.

"You wrote a speech about your mom," he questioned holding up some old index cards.

"That is actually my valedictorian speech. I thanked her for always being there for me. She had just gotten remarried for the first time and," I paused to look away, "he had just left her as well when she refused to move out of this house. Despite all of that, she remained brave and strong for me."

"I'm sorry Lauren. My father's last girlfriend left him not too long after she moved in with us. She," he shook his head. "She didn't like the idea that my Dad still went to my mom's grave on the day that she passed."

"Your father is loyal," I nodded. "I can see why my mom loves him."

"I can see why my dad loves your mom," he looked over at me.

"I don't want anything to split them up, Peter," I replied.

Peter turned in the bed and held out a hand for me. "Come here," he whispered pulling me into his lap. "I've been miserable without you Lauren. I know that you think our relationship might come between that of our parents but," he leaned his forehead against mine, "I have this gut feeling that this time around, it's not the case. There's something here, something strong. Our parents will survive. We'll survive. Let's just give it a shot, please?"

I pulled back as Peter lifted his hand to brush his fingertips against my cheek.

"Let's tell them then," I nodded. "Whatever happens happens," I added.

"Thank God," Peter smirked before pulling me flush against him and crashing our lips together.

My heart was beating fast as his one hand tangled in my hair and the other gripped onto my thigh just under my dress. I let out a moan when his lips moved to my neck and he started to suck and bite lightly.

"We'll tell them after the party," Peter mumbled as he started to unbutton my dress.

I grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it off. "Let me explain it to them," I insisted.

"Of course," he flipped us over causing me to squeal. "Whatever you say, sis," he smirked as he pushed back my dress and started kissing up my thigh

"I missed you so much Peter," I pulled him up to me as we started kissing again.

Somewhere in between kisses he continued to tell me how much he missed me. We had totally forgotten about the party but were too wrapped in the moment to realize that there was something going on downstairs. My feet were trying to push down his jeans from his hips while his mouth was attached to my chest when we heard a noise.

"Lauren, Peter," my mother's voice called out.

The only problem was that she didn't sound like she was down the hallway. Both Peter and I looked up to see my bedroom door open.

"Are you two in here? We're getting ready to cut the ca..."

It all happened so quickly and neither Peter nor I had time to react. Peter was still on top of me when my mother's jaw opened wide and the glass of wine in her hand dropped.

"Katherine, did you find them," called Clark.

That was when Peter stood up and pulled me to stand as well. I hurried to button my dress back up and Peter got his shirt on just as Clark walked in.

"Oh here you all are," he smiled then turned to my mother to see the shock on her face. "Katherine, what's wrong?"

"Our kids," she screamed and turned to him.


	8. Chapter 8

_From previous chapter..._

 _"Katherine, what's wrong?"_

 _"Our kids," she screamed and turned to him._

"What were they doing?"

"My mother caught us kissing," I replied quickly looking at Peter who took my hand in his and then we both faced our parents.

"It was more than that," she shot back at me. "It looks like they were about to end up in position forty-two!"

"Oh God, not that book," Peter muttered.

"I don't understand," my mother marched up to me. "You told me that you were in love with Bruce. Lauren, honey, you told me that Bruce was the one for you! How could you be in love with Bruce and then go behind his back and cheat on him? And not with just any guy either," she turned to Peter. "You're with your... You're with your..." My mother shook her head violently. "You're with your baby brother for crying out loud!"

Peter whirled me around to face him. "You're in love with Bruce?"

I had always declared my feelings for a guy but never once had it ever been reciprocated. I would die if I Peter didn't feel the same. Despite that, I took a deep breath and nodded. Peter leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"That's excellent," he pulled back. "Because I'm in love with Susan."

I let out a small laugh as my eyes began to water. I finally found someone who loved me too!

"Then why are you two kissing each other, especially if you claim to be in love with other people?" We both turned to see my mother's chest heaving and having a small panic attack as Clark stood there with a small smile on his face as though he knew all along that Peter was in love with me. "She's your sister," my mom turned to Peter.

"Stepsister," I corrected. "We're not related."

"But what about Bruce?"

"Mom," I let out a small laugh, "Peter _is_ Bruce."

"What?"

I squeezed Peter's hand. "I met Peter the night before your wedding at the charity event. It was Peter who I went on that date with to see the Star Wars movie. It was Peter who I was talking about when we were on lunch."

"And Lauren is actually Susan," Peter added. "She is the one, the only one, I've been spending the entire time with while you two were on your honeymoon."

"Why didn't you tell me son," asked Clark.

"You told me to put her needs and wants ahead of my own," Peter kissed my cheek. "Lauren wanted to wait. She felt we needed time. So I let her decide."

Clark nodded appreciatively at his son.

"To own the truth I had no idea that I would see him ever again after that one night. It was a surprise for both of us when we saw one another at your wedding the next day," I let out a small laugh. "I literally just saw him a couple hours before. The reason why I didn't want to say anything was because we weren't sure if it was just a one night stand, a weekend romance, some fling or," I turned to Peter, "Something real."

"Lauren also didn't want to cause a rift between the two of you," Peter smiled at me. "She was the one who panicked when you two came back. She thought that it wouldn't work out but I have never been more sure of anything working out in my life than two of us."

There was a moment of silence and I pulled away from Peter's hold to look over at my mother who had been extremely quiet. She was considering it over in her head, I knew that much. Finally, Clark wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she let out a sigh.

"You're really certain about this, Lauren," she asked.

"I am," I nodded as Peter hugged me to his side.

"So am I," he agreed.

"I guess... I guess this is okay. I mean you two aren't related by blood." My mom looked up and gave the smallest of smiles she could muster. "I just want you happy Lauren."

I ran up to my mom and threw my arms around her. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I don't want to cause problems between you and Clark."

"Clark and I are adults. Whatever happens between the two of you, I'm sure we'll be able to keep it separate from our love for one another," she looked to Clark then turned to us, "And towards the two of you."

Both Peter and I turned to his father with an expectant look.

"I'm okay with it too," Clark responded. "Although I always told myself that if I met this 'Susan' person that I would give her a piece of my mind for making my son fall in love with her and then breaking his heart."

"Really Dad," Peter complained.

"What," Clark chuckled. "You've been moping around like crazy these past few weeks."

"I am sorry about that," I looked at Peter and then to Clark. "I just..."

Clark waved his hand. "You were thinking about your mother's happiness," he interrupted. "I have seen enough of you Lauren to know that you always work hard for your mother and though you've taken care of her all these years it is time to think about yourself. Let me worry about your mother," he looked at her and they both smiled at one another. "Although Peter could learn about responsibility from you," he turned back to his son. "Lauren will be a good influence on you."

"Again with the reproof," Peter groaned.

"Well, Lauren does tend to overthink things," my mother added. "Do you not realize what you put Peter through all these weeks?"

Peter chuckled as I elbowed him.

"You're technically supposed to take my side mom," I told her.

"This is by far the most interesting relationship that you'll have," my mom linked our arms together. "You know when I said that I wanted the two of you to get along I never would have thought that the two of you would have fallen in love," she began to laugh as the rest of us did.

"There's nothing left to do but to tell the family," Clark said after we all hugged one another.

And that was exactly what we did.

Clark stood up by the table where his birthday cake sat. He held my mother to his side and just before he finished his toast in thanking everyone, including my mom, he pulled both Peter and I to his side. "I'd also like to thank both of our children, Peter and Lauren. Know that Katherine and I support you both in your lives. I know this goes against tradition but I would like my wish to be that the two of you find happiness together because apparently the two of them are madly in love with one another. Congrats to my son for finally finding the one."

There was a small moment of silence until Peter's stupid cousin Drew whistled a cat call. "Alright Peter! Go get em!"

Peter dipped me for deep kiss as other people there started to cheer, clap and of course whisper about what the hell just happened. I could have cared less about what my uptight Aunt was speaking about. Because not only did Peter find his _one_ but I most certainly found my 'one' as well

"I hope that wish comes true," Peter whispered pulling back.

"It will," I replied pulling him back down for another small kiss.

Peter and I left not too long after that.

"So," Susan hugged me just before we disappeared. "I guess you found your own ride home again?"

"I did," I smiled at her and we hugged again.

"I swear this is so unlike you Lauren. But I'm glad you're happy," she released me and then turned to Peter. "I swear to God you better be good to her."

"I will," he nodded.

"Tris told me some very compromising information about you," she crossed her arms. "Don't make me use it against you!"

"Believe me," he looked at me, "there will never be a need to."

Clark and my mom found us also before we left. Clark didn't want us to leave so soon but one look and wink at Peter told me he knew why we were leaving.

"It'll give everyone a chance to gossip won't it," laughed my mom. "Do you want to take the book home with you now?"

I shook my head and hurried out of there grabbing Peter's hand. "Goodnight mom!"

A few months, a couple holidays that included cookies and camping trips, a couple weekend getaways, a whole lot of irritating, teasing, ice cream flavors and several dozen double dates with our parents later I stood outside the same gazebo I did at my mother's wedding. It was a beautiful May evening and I couldn't stop the smile that was on my face.

"Are you here alone?"

My smile only widened and my insides twisted at the sound of his voice. "No, actually for the first time I'm not alone," I turned to face Peter. "I'm with someone."

He cupped my cheek and stared down at me.

"What's wrong," he asked softly noticing the worried look on my face.

"I'm so nervous. I've never done this before."

"Such a _newb_ ," Peter kissed my forehead causing me to smack him with my bouquet.

"You two kids knock it out," my mother called from in front of us.

"Peter stop teasing Lauren," Clark added taking my mother's arm. "Can't you just be a gentlemen for one night," he winked at me and then turned to my mother.

I shook my head and turned back to Peter. "You know I think Dad likes me more."

"Yeah, well Mom likes me more too," he teased back.

It was true that Clark or Dad as I was starting to call him liked that I made Peter act his age every now and then and my mother liked that Peter reminded me to live a little now and then.

"God, I just hope that they didn't give us that stupid book up as a wedding gift for us," Peter added.

"I think my mom did wrap it up and stick it in a bag for us," I shook my head.

"No more talk of that book please," he groaned. "Knowing that our parents were using it before," he shook his head.

I smiled to myself and decided to tease him. "Mom said they only got up to position one hundred sixty..."

Peter pulled me flushed against him and kissed me deeply.

"All that talk about that book makes me want to leave here," he said as my eyes opened to find him gazing down my body, "with you."

"Just like that," I lifted an eyebrow remembering that night we first met.

"Just like that," he snapped his fingers and smirked.

Peter gave me another kiss and almost pushed me up against the post in the gazebo until our mother scolded us again. We had to still walk into the reception hall with my dress in one piece of my mother would skin me alive for ruining the one wedding dress I would ever wear in my lifetime. Yes if you didn't know it by now, Peter and I got married today.

He pulled away from me as we both smiled stupidly at one another. "I told you that you'd make some guy very happy some day," he said.

I smiled and took his extended arm and walked into the reception hall to greet our awaiting guests. Only a responsible girl like me would turn a one night stand into the romance of my life.

 **The End**

* * *

 **... for now**

 **Lauren and Peter will return.**

 **Dauntless Relationship Chronicles  
** **Part 4: Cupid  
should be posted shortly...**


End file.
